rose and dimitri till the end
by blackrose187
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are together and together and rose is still in school everone knows about the sorry am just horrible at summarys but this is my very first fanfiction I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

** hey guys this is my 1st fanfiction ever I hope u like it! enjoy~ Alyssa**

*BEEPBEEPBEEP* SHUT UP! I said

and throwing my alarm clock against the wall,then I ran to the bathroom and leaned toward the toilet and puked which was odd because dhampir don't usally get sick. after I was done I was late to traning with Dimitri so I took a quick shower then put on my black sports bra, sweats, and shoes then finally put my hair in a ponytail then ran to the gym. When I got there Dimitri was reading one of his western novels then got up from his seat and told me 20 laps  
WHAT! I said  
then it happen again and ran to the gym bathrooms and puked again while Dimitri hold my hair up once I was done he looked worried and told me I needed to go to the nurses office but I refused so he threw me over his shoulder and took me to the nurse office I kept kicking him and screaming put me down am fine but he didn't he kept smiling once we were there I asked him if he could wait outside once he was out Dr. Olendzki why I was there so I told her everything and asked me when was my last period I told her that I was before the school was attacked the walked toward the cabinet and pulled a small box out I looked at her wide eyed and told her the only person I had sex with is Dimitri cause everyone knew about us then told me she did research about me being shadowkissed and told me its possible so I took the box and went to the bathroom and the waited for 3min and I had a bunch of thoughts going through my and what if  
"Dimitri leaves me?"

***beepbeepbeep*** once it was time I walked up to the test and then I screamed then fell to the floor crying that's when Dimitri came in and saw me and the sat next to me and put me in his lap and asked me what happened? that's when I showed him the test he was shocked and didn't say a thing.

**So what do think Dimitri is going to say? comment what do you thinks going to happen don't forget to follow the story to see what happens~ Alyssa 3 **


	2. chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2**

he stood up and yelled "WHY! WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME!  
" I DIDNT ITS I CAN GET PREAGNET WITH YOU BECAUSE AM SHADOWKISSED!" I yelled back

after I said that he walked to me and said sorry. Once we left we went to Kirova's office to tell her the news she just smiled and said congrats then said that I had to stop my combat training's and morning and afternoon trainings with Dimitri and said that I can have a room together after that we went to my room to get some clothes and put them in his room once we were done we Skype his family to tell then the news** *ring,ring,ring,ring***after the 4th ring this women which am pretty sure is his mom

**"Dmitriy , chto vy"****(dimitri is that you)**

"**da mama, eto ya" (yes mom its me)**

after that they started to talk English mama this is Roza my love of my life Hi I said no no call me Olena she replied once we were done intrudusing are self's Dimitri told his mother to get the family once they were all there we told them about being shadow kissed then we told them I was pregnant they all screamed and then his mother ask him something in Russian**  
"tak ty sdelal yey predlozheniye yeshche"(so have you proposed to her yet?)  
"Net mamu ya ne planiruyu dumal" (no mama I have not but am planning to)  
**after 10 min of them speaking Russian they finally hung up and then we went to sleep then I started to think when I would tell my parents. When I woke up dimitri was gone that's when I found a note right on my dresser so I got up and read the note it said "_ill see you tonight at 6 I love you xxxx, d. _I smiled at the note then unexpectedly I ran to the bathroom and puked DAME IT! once I was done I got up went to brush my teeth and took a shower till the water went cold then I wore my black laced shirt with a black undershirt, skinny jeans, and put my convers on then walked to the cafeteria when I reached the cafeteria I saw Dimitri at his stand smiling and walking toward me once he was right next to me I gave him a kiss and went to see the group hey Rose they said all together hey guys we said together Liss you wana come with me to get something to eat yea when we got in line I got 4 glade chocolate donuts Liss rolled her eyes hey preganet lady gatta eat once we got back to the table everyones eyes went wide when I came back that's when my eyes started tiring up and that's when I ran of taking my donuts with me once I reached my room I eat my donuts until I heard a knock on my door LEAVE ME ALONE! I said between sobs that's when they came in "

"hey rose" Lissa said  
what do you want?"i said  
" rose am sorry" she said  
"its ok lissa" I said

I said hey rose I know Its not a good time but...Tahas coming that's when I exploded "  
WHAT WHEN IS THAT BITCH COMMING AND WHY?!"  
in a week rose did you forget? graduation is in a month dam I forgot hey we should go shopping! I don't have a dress, me either she said well am going to ask dimitri it we can go she said Ill be back she said ok I replied 4 min later she came storming in "

WHAT HAPPEN!" I said kicking into fighting mode nothing but dimitri said we can go tomorrow.

**OMG shopping time yaaay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day after school I met Lissa and Dimitri by gates when I walked to them I saw 5 guardians Alberta, Stan, and 3 other guardians I didn't know but I didn't care and got in the van and sat right next to Lissa and Dimitri on the ride there was soooo BORING! once we were there I jumped out of the van like seriously I jumped out of the van they just stared at me and laughed Alberta went over the game plan Dimitri your with Rose and princess Vasilisa and well be behind you. When we walked in Lissa pulled me to a bunch of pregnant stores but my favorite store she pulled me in was Motherhood it was a cute store I bought a black shirt that would show my baby bump it said look what daddy said in white letters I liked it dimitri just rolled his eyes and laughed once we left that store Liss said we need dresses for graduation so she pulled me in a store that had really cute dresses Liss pulled out a black dress with one long sheer sleeve and told me to but it on so I went to the dressing room and looked in the mirror I thought I looked good then I and walked out Lissa's eyes went wide and said

"OMG Rose you looked hot!"

I chuckled then went back in the dressing room and took it off and took it when I went outside I saw a beautiful light blue strapless dress that said Liss all over it so I took it and gave it to liss she looked at me and said no Lissa

"YES! its so you!"i said

fine she said thank you when she came out she looked really pretty I think Christian would eyes would pop out if he saw her in this dress liss you better buy this dress if you don't ill kill you she laughed and said ok ill buy it when we bought are dresses we left Dimitri was outside waiting for us finally he said oh be quite! I said can we leave now? he asked yea I guess I said good I rolled my eyes and laughed when we walked out there were 4 strigoi there in the parking lot that's when I kicked in guardian mode and told Lissa to run to the car she did that's when I went for the blond girl strigioi when I was closed to her heart she grabbed my arm and threw me into a car that's when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then felt something leak I touched it and saw blood that's when I fainted

**OMG what do you think is going to happen to Rose and the baby?! tell me how you like this story and this story... NOTE: HEY GUYS AM GOING TO TEENESSEE FOR 4 DAYS FOR LABOR DAY WEEKEND AND I WONT BE POASTING FOR A WHILE SO YEA SORRY GUYS AM SORRY OH I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SORRY SO YEA ILL MISS U GUYS BYE-BYE FOR NOW =,(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I _woke up and looked around to see we're I was Damn I said in my head I was in the hospital I saw Dimitri asleep in a chair on my right I closed my eyes remembered what happend at the mall and remembered I had touched blood down there and opend my eyes and yelled "

THE BABY!"

Dimitri jumped up and said Roza the baby us fine I exhaled and calmed down when I did Dimitri Said I had 2 broken bones "

"UGH! AM SO WEAK!"

"No your not you are strong that it hurts me some times"

I smiled and said

I love you",

love you" he replied

I smiled ***knock knock*** "

Hey is she awake yet said a very nice

"yes I am" I replied

and with that I saw who was behind the door "

"hey Liss" I said

"OMG"

she ran to me and gave me a bone crushing hug

"LISS!" I gasped

"oh sorry"she said "here let me heal you" she said

" am going to get the doctor"Dimitri said

"Ok" we said in unison

after that Lissa got my hand and healed me DUDE! i said what she said thanks I said smiling she rolled her eyes and said so have you and Dimitri thought of names well I like the name Rosalie and for the boy she said well ill let Dimitri pick his name do you have a middle name if's it a girl yea it's you name her eyes were tearing up like she was about to cry ***knock knock***come in I said it was Dimitri what happend nothing I told her that if the baby is a girl I want her name to be Rosalie Vasilina Beilvok I love it he said what if its a boy? Well you can pick his name ok he replied.

**Hey guys soooo I need help with the boy name tell me what you think of the chapter and yes am in Tennessee thank god it has free wifi In the cabin were staying in sooo yea tell me what you think of this story and the name Rosalie and please tell me what u think and plz help this the boy names thx xo~Alyssa **


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

When the doctor released me Dimitri and I drove back to the academy it was silent for awhile until dimitri said "

"what about Weston Mason Belikov because I know you and mason were really good friend"

" I love it" I said trying not to cry because of the name. When arrived back at the academy Dimitri and I walked back to are room. When we arrived me and Dimitri went to bed and got ready for tomorrow. ***THE NEXT DAY* **

"Good morning roza" dimitri said

"Good morning comrade" I said getting up and going to my closet and getting out a black tank top and skinny jeans with my convers. comrade don't you have shift in a while? his eyes when wide and jumped out of bed and said shit! when he got dressed he kissed my cheek and kissed my tummy I love you guys see you later then ran off when he left I laughed cause I never seen Dimitri in such a hurry before. while I was walking to the café I felt the baby kick so I was guessing he/she was hungry so I hurried to the café. when I reached the café I walked toward the group hey rose they said in unison hey guys I replied Liss come with me to get food ok she replied she got an apple like always and I got my donuts like I always. Once we got are stuff we went back to the table we eat until someone covered my eyes and said guess who, I could tell it was Dimitri because of his deep Russian voice so I acted dumb and said Adrian NO! he replied and that's when he uncovered my eyes and said its me I know I said I just didn't want to ruin the fun he smiled

"I thought you were on duty" i said

"Alberta wanted me to spend time with you"

"oh cool  
When we left the café Dimitri told me that we were going to dinner and that he got me a dress ok, when I walked back to my dorm i thought where Dimitri and I were going and why? once I reached my dorm I saw the dress Dimitri had got me it was beautiful it was black strapless dress on the top it had sparkles and the bottom was just black it was beautiful when i put it on i called Lissa to help me with my hair when she agreed she had been there in a flash ***knock knock*** come in I yelled she came in and then she got my curling iron and started curling my hair so what do think he's taking you? she asked I don't know, do you know were he's taking me? I asked nope she said. when she was done Dimitri texed it had said

**roza meet me in the cabin in 3 min plz. **

"Thx Liss for helping me"  
" I said no problem Rose what are friend for?" I laughed and put my heels on and gave Liss a hug and went to the cabin. When I went to cabin there were lights hanging from the trees which was pretty when I stepped on the porch Dimitri opend the door and let me in when I went in Dimitri had put lights and fake light up candles every were I was so scared cause I don't know what's happening. When Dimitri closed the door he walked to me and put his hands on my hips and whispered to me and said to sit down when I did he got down on one knee and said

"Roza ever sense I saw you I knew I wanted to have a life with you I knew you were the one I could give you heart so will you give me the honor of being my wife?

**OMG WHAT JUST HAPPEND?! POST WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER ILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER CAUSE I JUST GOT BACK FROM TENNESSEE TODAY SO YEA =) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THX XO~ALYSSA **


	6. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

"YES DIMITRI" I yelled jumping on him to the ground. he kissed me and my tummy and said "I love you to with all my life" I smiled and we got up and went back to are dorm. ***THE NEXT DAY***

****I woke up and saw Dimitri wasn't in bed but did find his note it said "**my dearest roza ill see you later" I **smiled and went to change. When i was done i walked to see Liss in her dorm because they needed to tell me something. When I reached her dorm I knocked and waited for her to answer she answered and she said "Hey rose" letting me in he- before I said anything I was pulled into her mind i felt her scared Lis- "Rose sit down" she said um..ok? I replied I sat down on her bed and she told me the worst news ever "Tasha's coming in 20 mins" she said I ran out of the room and went to see if Dimitri knew she was coming. I found Dimitri walking toward the gates DIMITRI! I yelled at him getting his attention he turned around and walked to me smiling "Hey my Roza" "hey comrade" I said "Roza whats wrong? he asked "well Tasha's coming in now 17 mins did you know she was coming"I replied he sighed and said "yes Roza i did know i was on my way to wait for her" oh i replied "come on Roza lets go" I sighed and walked with him. When we arrived we got there just on time Tasha had pulled the car stopped he jumped out of the car and ran to Christian then said hi to everyone else then she looked are way and once again she ran to Dimitri and said DIMIKA I rolled my eyes and he squeezed my hand "I missed you so much dimika" she said then see looked at me and said "OMG Rose who's the daddy? Is it Adrian?" "FUCK NO! I yelled" I saw Dimitri tighten up when she asked that question "Oh well whose the dad then?" she asked "the guy right next to me"I replied she laughed and everyone stared at her wide eye "OH sweetie you know that impossible" well am shadow kissed I replied that's when she gave me a hug and wispered in my eyes and said "your such a fucking blood whore" I squeezed Dimitri hand and he squeezed it back. "We should go out to eat tonight" said dimitri "that sounds great" Tasha said i rolled my eyes "see you guys at 7?" i said. When it turned 6:20 i put on a black strapless dress and curled my hair and to the bathroom were Dimitri i told him we should tell everyone about are engagement he turned around and said i looked beautiful especially with my bump and said it was a great it hit 7 we all met at the van and went to get something to eat. When we arrived at the restraunt we got seated and ordered are food and drinks, after we were done eating i was so nervous to tell eveyone ***DING DING DING*** "Everyone me and Dimitri have some special news to tell you...Dimitri and I are getting married! "OMG ROSE! congrats" Lissa said "Liss will you me my maid of honor and wedding planer?" she squeled and said yes while the guys were talking to dimitri and Mia you going to be one of my bridemaids she squeled also when I looked at were Tasha was sitting she was gone am pretty sure she went to the bathroom or somthing?

**ok guys tell me how you like this chapter and thx for the comments and helping me i really apreciate it so if am doing somthing wrong just tell me cause am bad at writting and sorry i haven't been updating ive been really busy with school cause the 11th of this month i have a choir consert its really important and i gotta keep my grades up so yea i have a full plate ill try to update soon xo~alyssa**


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Ok i forgive you and I know you wouldn't do that to me I said between sobs

"Thank you roza i love you!"

"I love you" I replied

***BANG* **we jumped and looked to see who or what that banging noise was I looked and saw Tasha she was smirking so i went over to her and i punched her in her face she looked at me and punched my stomach and I fell to my knees I felt someone catch me and somebody screaming at someone.

I woke up and found once again in the freaking nurses office I looked to see if Dimitri was right next to me and he was he was also asleep

"DIMITRI!" I screamed at him he jumped and looked at me

"Roza"

"hey comrade is the baby alive still?!"

"Yes Roza"

"THANK GOD!" I said

***Knock Knock*** come in we both said

"Hows my favorite pacient today?"

"um...good can I leave?'

' "yes you made but be careful take it slow ok?"

"ok" I replied

"Roza"

"yea" I replied

Koriva and Alberta want to see us right now"

"great there going to yell at me because I beat up a Moroi hu?"

"maybe?"he said

"can you give me my shoes? i asked

"yea" he said

"thanks" i repiled.

When we arrived at Koriva's office Dimitri knocked on her door and went in "

Belikov, Hathaway sit down please"

Koriva said we sat down and thats when she said

"so know that you guys are going to have a baby well when the baby is born and your graduated and the baby is old enough we want you and Dimitri to teach teach combat training , we want to give you the cabin that you always go to and we also added some stuff to the cabin like a kitchen,living room,another room for the baby,and also 3 extra rooms for guest, also some bathrooms,and also closets" my jaw fell to the ground and then i studered and said thank you to Alberta and Koriva "oh and rose here are the keys and you may also move in tomorrow if you want I nodded and said thank you again. When me and Dimitri got back to the room we packed and I called Lissa,Adrian,and Eddie to ask if they would help us tomorrow they all agreed and we went to sleep

"Roza my family is coming tomorrow

"ok" I said and went to sleep

***THE NEXT DAY 1 DAY TILL GRADUATION***

"ROSE WAKE UP!" yelled Lissa

"Am up" I said

"ok go get dressed we have alot to move" she said.

when I was done everyone was there except Dimitri

"were"s Dimitri?"

"he went to get his family"

an unexpected voice said I looked to see who it was and it was someone that left left me at the academy my mom Janine Hathaway

"What are you doing here?"

"well were here because we heard your preganet and your moving and also graduation is in 1 day" another unknown voice said

I looked over again and saw my dad Abe

"oh really" I said harshly

"so we should start moving stuff to the cabin before everyone wakes up and stuff" Lissa said

"ok"I said

.

"Roza met my family"

"HI" one girl said my age

"am Victoria" and this is my sister Sonya,her kids Paul,and Zonya and my mom" she said

"Hi am rose'' I said to them

"ROSE COME AND HELP US! christian yelled at me I rolled my eyes and said pointing and my tummy this is Rosalie Vasilisa Belikov they all smiled and touched my tummy and talked baby talk

"am going to take them to there rooms" "ok am going to go back and help" "ok". When we were done unpacking we all went to dinner to eat and then went to bed for graduation.

***THE NEXT DAY GRADUATION***

'ROSE WAKE UP YOU HAVE TO GET READY!"

"UGH!"

when I woke up Lissa was there and had a glass of water above my head

"really?" i said

"well you wouldn't wake up!" she said

"am going to take a shower'' I said all sleepy

When I was done Lissa left to get ready and then came back to help me get we were finally done we went to the Aduitorium to get in are places, when it was time Lissa went to the Moroi side while us Dapmirs went to are side. When Koriva was done giving the Moroi speech they gave out there gardians,"Vasilisa Dragimir"Koriva said

I stood up and screamed go LISSA! she smiled and rolled her eyes after her was Christian,"

"GO SPARKY!" I yelled

after the moroi side was done it was the daphmir side Alberta made a long she was done first was Eddie then people I didn't know then it was my turn I was so scared that I might fall on the stage but when I reached Alberta I knew I was ok

"do you Rose Hathaway will be Vasilisa Dragimir?" she asked

"yes"

after that I went to get my promise mark that's when everyone started to cheer even Dimitri's family. Finally when graduation was over I went to find Dimitri and when I did I jumped in his arms I was so happy that I graduated that I was crying

"congradulations" Rose" dimitri and my parents said

"thank you I said

wiping tears off my face

"Rose!" squeled Lissa

"Lissa!" I said running to her

"omg I can't believe it your now my guardian and you and Dimitri are going to get married,have a kid,and the combat teacher's!"

"I know right and you and sparky are going to be the magic teacher's here

" thats when I heard Dimitri laugh at us and I felt a bad kick in my stomach so I called to Dimitri and in a flash he was there

"She's kicking!" he touched my stomach and smiled and spoke in russian and then his family came and touched my stomach and did the same thing so did Lissa but like all was she screamed. ***Later that night* (Lissa and Rose are texing each other)**

**"Lissa when are we having the shower?**"

**"um...tomorrow cause I have everything ready" **

**ok where at, at the house?" **

**yup! **

**kk goodnight see you tomorrow =)**

**night Rose. **

**Authors note:**

**Ok tell me what you think I think I did horrible though sooooo yea tell me what you think about it thx for all the help and yea =) ill try to update soon yup well I have school bye =) plz tell me if I need improvement or you know sugguestions thx =) ~Alyssa **

**Ok **


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 **

Ok i forgive you and I know you wouldn't do that to me I said between sobs "Thank you roza i love you!" "I love you" I replied ***BANG* **we jumped and looked to see who or what that banging noise was I looked and saw Tasha she was smirking so i went over to her and i punched her in her face she looked at me and punched my and I fell to my knees I felt someone catch me and somebody screaming at someone.

I woke up and found once again in the freaking nurses office I looked to see if Dimitri was right next to me and he was he was also asleep"DIMITRI!" I screamed at him he jumped and looked at me "Roza" "hey comrade is the baby alive still?" "Yes Roza" "THANK GOD" I said ***Knock Knock*** come in we both said "Hows my favorite pacient today?" "um...good can I leave?'' "yes you made but be careful take it slow ok?" "ok" I replied "Roza" "yea" I replied Koriva and Alberta want to see us right now" "great there going to yell at me because I beat up a Mori hu?" "maybe?" "can you give me my shoes?" "yea" "thanks". When we arrived at Koriva's office Dimitri knocked on her door and went in "Belikov, Hathaway sit down please" Koriva said we sat down and thats when she said "so know that you guys are going to have a baby well when the baby is born and your graduated and the baby is old enough we want you and Dimitri to teach teach combat training , we want to give you the cabin that you always go to and we also added some stuff to the cabin like a kitchen,living room,another room for the baby,and also 3 extra rooms for guest and also some bathrooms" my jaw fell to the ground and then i studered and said thank you to Alberta and Koriva "oh and rose here are the keys and you may also move in tomorrow if you want I nodded and said thank you again. When me and Dimitri got back to the room we packed and I called Lissa,Adrian,and Eddie to ask if they would help us tomorrow they all agreed and we went to sleep "Roza my family is coming tomorrow "ok" I said and went to sleep** *THE NEXT DAY 1 DAY TILL GRADUATION***

"ROSE WAKE UP!" yelled Lissa "Am up" I said "ok go get dressed we have alot to move" she said. when I was done everyone was there except Dimitri "were"s Dimitri?" "he went to get his family" an unexpected voice said I looked to see who it was and it was someone that left left me at the academy my mom Janine Hathaway "What are you doing here?" well were here because we heard your preganet and your moving and also graduation is in 1 day another unknown voice said I looked over again and saw my dad Abe "oh really" I said harshly "so we should start moving stuff to the cabin before everyone wakes up and stuff" Lissa said "ok"I said. "Roza met my family" "HI" one girl said my age "am Victoria" and this is my sister Sonya,her kids Paul,and Zonya and my mom" she said "Hi am rose'' I said to them "ROSE COME AND HELP US! christian yelled at me I rolled my eyes and said pointing and my tummy this is Rosalie Vasilisa Belikov they all smiled and touched my tummy and talked baby talk "am going to take them to there rooms" "ok am going to go back and help" "ok". When we were done unpacking we all went to dinner to eat and then went to bed for graduation. ***THE NEXT DAY GRADUATION***

'ROSE WAKE UP YOU HAVE TO GET READY!" "UGH!" when I woke up Lissa was there and had a glass of water above my head "really?" i said "well you wouldn't wake up!" she said "am going to take a shower'' I said all sleepy. When I was done Lissa left to get ready and then came back to help me get we were finally done we went to the Aduitorium to get in are places, when it was time Lissa went to the Moroi side while us Dapmirs went to are side. When Koriva was done giving the Moroi speech they gave out there gardians, Vasilisa Dragimir Koriva said I stood up and screamed go LISSA! she smiled and rolled her eyes after her was Christian,GO SPARKY! I yelled after the moroi side was done it was the daphmir side Alberta made a long she was done first was Eddie then people I didn't know then it was my turn I was so scared that I might fall on the stage but when I reached Alberta I knew I was o k "do you Rose Hathaway will be Vasilisa Dragimir?" she asked "yes" after that I went to get my promise mark that's when everyone started to cheer even Dimitri's family. Finally when graduation was over I went to find Dimitri and when I did I jumped in his arms I was so happy that I graduated that I was crying "congradulations" Rose dimitri and my parents said "thank you I said wiping tears off my face "Rose!" squeled Lissa "Lissa!" I said running to her "omg I can't believe it your now my guardian and you and Dimitri are going to get married,have a kid,and the combat teacher's!" "I know right and you and sparky are going to be the magic teacher's here" thats when I heard Dimitri laugh at us and I felt a bad kick in my stomach so I called to Dimitri and in a flash he was there "She's kicking!" he touched my stomach and smiled and spoke in russian and then his family came and touched my stomach and did the same thing so did Lissa but like all was she screamed. ***Later that night* (Lissa and Rose are texing each other)**

**"Lissa when are we having the shower?**"

**"um...tomorrow cause I have everything ready" **

**ok where at, at the house?" **

**yup! **

**kk goodnight see you tomorrow =)**

**night Rose. **

**Authors note:**

**Ok tell me what you think I think I did horrible though sooooo yea tell me what you think about it thx for all the help and yea =) ill try to update soon yup well I have school bye =) plz tell me if I need improvement or you know sugguestions thx =) ~Alyssa **

**Ok **


	9. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

"ROSE WAKE THE FUCK UP"

"LISSA HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"Dimitri"She said said smiling

"of course, where is he any way?"

she smiled and handed the dress she had bought me yesterday and pointed at the bathroom I looked at the dress and it was pretty it was a black strapless dress like always and had pink bow below my bobbs and went to my knees I thought it was cute

"Rose hurry up the guys are here to help decorate" she said coming into the bathroom

"so how do I look?"

"you look cute here are your flats oh and Dimitri is here with his family"she said

when me and her walked out of the bathroom my eyes went wide the house was so pretty for the baby shower I almost cried in the front it had these cards and it said when mommy was and they had to fill them in and other stuff

"hey rose" Victoria said

"hey you guys am glad you made it!" I said

"Roza there you are! here are your donuts"

"DONUTS!" I yelled the guys looked at me and laughed

When the shower was done I passed out on the couch.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled in painn

"ROZA!" what's wrong

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" I said getting up and grabing my phone off the table and walking toward the nurses office, when I got out of the house with Dimitri I called Liss

"Rose what's wrong?!"

"Lissa my water just broke hurry am in the nurses office

"am coming i'll be there shortly!"

2 MIN LATER

"MY WATER BROKE!" I yelled at

OK Rose I need you to take deep breaths and put this gown on NOW and get ready !"she said

"ok" I said laying on the bed

"AM HERE! so is everyone else" she said grabing my hand

"OK Rose now push" said after 4 min of pushing she finally came out

"Congrats Rose here's Rosalie Vasilisa Belikov !" she said giving me her

by then Dimitri,Lissa,and me were all crying

"Can I hold her?" Lissa asked

"yea" I said giving her the baby

"hey lil daph we could hear you all the way from the hall" Adrian said

"oh fuck you!" I said sticking the middle finger up at him

he laughed so did everyone else I kissed Dimitri on the lips and said I love you

"Love you"

**"OK THANKS FOR EVERYTHING LIKE FOR THE HELP SPECIALY FROM 3369 WITH HELPING ME WITH MY MISTAKES ETC SOOOO THANKS FOR EVERTHING. AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND LEAVE A REVIEW SOO YEA THX.. KEEP CALM AND READ FANFICTION~ALYSSA =) **


	10. Chapter 11

''Come in'' I said while Dimitri and I were are holding my beautiful baby girl

''hello rose, I just wanted to tell you, that you're free to go and you may leave whenever you want to" Dr. Olendzkisaid

"Thank you'' I said

when she left I gave the baby to Lissa and Christian and grabbed my suit case Lissa had packed me when I opened it I took out my sweat pants and my lose shirt and got up from the bed and looked for my shoes but I found them under the bed and put them on. When I was done I said

"Can we leave now? I wanna go home and see the baby room!"

"Ok let's go'' Lissa squealed

When we almost at the door I felt like I needed to throw up but I couldn't so I knew this was bad so I stopped walking and said

"STRIGOI!''

"Lissa you and Christian go and hide take the baby and be safe!"

"No am going to help"

"Christian don't make me ask you again!"

"Rose I am!"

"CHRISTIAN DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING ASK AGAIN!"

"Fine!"

"Thank god"

Then Dimitri and I ran outside and went to attack mode I ran for a tall skinny blond girl that looked weak up but was really strong! so I did a round hose kick and made her fall on her back so I got on her and tried to stake her but she flipped me over on my back and tried to bite my neck until she turned into flames!

"CHRISTIAN, WHAT THE FUCK! YOUR GOING TO GET HURT GO BACK WITH LISS SHE NEEDS YOU MORE THAN I DO!"

"Really if I didn't set her ass on fire you might have been dead!"

I rolled my eyes, but mentally thanked him, god I hate it when he is right! I ran to Dimitri to help him, when I was behind the Strigoi I carefully snuck up on the Strigoi and staked it Dimitri looked at me and then we saw 2 Strigoi light up in flames. When we were done and cleared the bodies I called Lissa

"ROSE"

Liss? Where are you guys?

"were in the churches attic"

"ok am on my way"

"ok" and with that I hung up.

when I went to the church I yelled for Lissa

"Lissa were are you guys?"

Right here"she said stepping out off the darkness with a sleeping Rosalie in her arms

I ran them with tears in my eyes

Oh my gosh, Rose are you ok? Do I need to heal you?

No I am ok Liss really I just wanna go home and get settled in and see the baby's room ok?

Aright then let's go then. Christian said

When we were almost home I saw balloons that said it's a girl and when I was in front of the house I saw a banner that said "WELCOME HOME ROSALIE! I smiled, and looked down and saw Rosalie was awake, so I showed her and she smiled, when I got inside Dimitri took the bags in our room and then we walked to Rosalie's room. It was beautiful it was light purple cause I hate pink with a white cottage crib that you can move around, rocking chair, mini fridge, microwave, etc. My eyes went big because I was so shocked that Liss could afford this stuff.

So do you like it? Liss asked

Um, how the hell did you afford all this shit?!

Um...did you open you baby shower gfits?

No I was waiting for Rosalie to be born

Oh well, she said

I rolled my eyes

So I guess we'll leave, and leave you guys alone. I'll see you tomorrow we have wedding planning to do

Ok, goodnight

Night

When they left, I put Rosalie's PJ's on fed her and then I put her in me and Dimitri's bed and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

Tasha great Tasha was here "hi Tasha" I said she came out of the darkness and saw the baby and Dimitri and said "hi Dimika" and that's when I saw Lissa walking toward the kitchen she looked and smiled and said  
"Hey Rose"  
"Hey" I said giving her a hug  
*knock knock*  
"I'll get it"i said walking toward the door and opening it when I opened it and saw everyone  
"hey you guys" I said  
What's up lil daph Adrian said  
Nothing what about you? I said letting them in  
When dinner was done we all left but I stayed to help so "Lissa how was your first day of teaching "I asked her  
"It was good how about you?"  
I laughed and said all the boys like always were hitting on me" she laughed and said what did Dimitri do? "He got pissed I said laughing she laughed and said "  
"Ok so yesterday night I was looking at wedding dresses and I found this really beautiful one the top had rhinestones and it showed a little of you know and the bottom is puffy here's the picture" she handed her laptop to me and she was right it was beautiful but expensive but good thing my dad is a good business man or aka mob monster  
"dude I love it when can we go buy it?"  
"We'll were going to have to fly to California then" my mouth flew open and then said  
"When can we leave I really wanna go now!"  
"We'll we can leave in in 2 days stay there for about let's see a week?" She said looking at her laptop  
"Dude am in" I said "Ok then it's settled we're leaving in 2 days" she said  
"I'll see you tomorrow"I said walking out the door  
"Bye" she said  
*the next day*  
I woke up to Rosalie crying so I got up from the bed but that's when I heard Dimitri talking to her in Russian so I went to take a shower and then got dressed and put my hair in a ponytail and got dimitri's and Rosalie's clothes out when I looked at the clock I still had an hour left so I went to make pancakes and bacon when I was done I put out 2 plates out one for me and one for Dimitri  
*thanks for breakfast Roza" Dimitri said  
I looked at his plate and looked at him he was dressed and his plate was empty my eyes went wide how long was he here? So I shook my head and laughed at my self were talking about Dimitri here he's a god remember? I asked myself  
"So where's the baby?""At Mia's house" he respond  
"Oh" I said putting on my shoes  
When I was done me and him went to work while we were walking I told him that me and Lissa were going to California to do wedding stuff  
"Ok just please don't do anything stupid while your there please Rose" when he said my name and not Roza I could see he was serious  
"Ok...but hey when have I done something stupid!?"  
He gave me a side glance and said "you really want me to start?"  
"Nah am good but thanks through" I said smiling.  
When school was over I went home to pack while Dimitri went to pick up the baby hff  
"Roza were home!" Dimitri yelled I walked out of the room and said  
"Hey how are my loves doing?" He smilied and said "were doing well what about you" "we'll am done packing for tonight"I said smiling then my smiled went to a frown "what's wrong Roza?" Am sad that you guys aren't coming with me  
"don't worry Roza it'll be a week and you can Skype us" that's when my smiled came back  
"We'll I guess I better get going to Lissa's house cause you know how Lissa is" he smiled and gave me Rosalie I gave her a big kiss on her cheek and said "don't give your daddy a hard time and don't let Tasha do any colpution to him ok? I'll miss you baby girl mommy loves you always" I gave her one more kiss and the gave her to her daddy and said "you stay away from trouble he laughed and said "am not"and "am not a trouble maker unlike you" I rolled my eyes and said" I love you" he said "I love you" then he bent down and gave me a long kiss when he broke the kiss he said don't miss your flight" I smiled and said "I won't love you guys be safe bye" "love you to have fun bye". When I arrived at Lissa's house me and her walked toward the privet jet there were a few guardians i knew and some i don't when we walked in we took are seats me and Lissa sat in the middle of the jet. When were When were in the air I started to see ghost again it hurt so badly that I started crying Lissa wouldn't let go of my hand so I kept gripping it cause it really hurt. When we arrived in California there was a limo waiting for us I gave Lissa a look she looked at me wide eyed and said I didn't plan this I swear! I laughed and we walked to the limo and saw my dad was in there!" Dad how did you know I was coming to California!? "  
"Hey there Kiz And i have my sources I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him  
"Thanks dad so did Lissa show you the wedding dress?" I asked him  
"Yes and that's why am here am helping you with the wedding"he replied  
"Thanks dad soo much!"  
When we arrived at the wedding dress store Lissa told them about the dress and they went to the back and brought out the dress Lissa took it and then gave it to me and went to try it on there was someone in there to help me when I got the dress on it was sooo beautiful just like in the picture so I walked outside and showed them and said  
"So how do I look?'' I said smiling  
"Rose you look beautiful" Lissa and my dad said  
"We're taking it!" I told the lady she nodded and smiled  
Later that night we stayed at a hotel right next to the beach we were in Oceanside CA it was soooo beautiful so I Skype Dimitri  
"Hey Roza how's it going?"he asked  
"It's going great I got the dress it's so beautiful your going to love it!"I said  
"Can I see?" He asked  
"NO! It's bad luck!"he laughed"So how was school?" I asked  
" normal all the girls flirting with me" he said  
"Oh..so where's the baby?" I asked him  
"She's asleep" he replied "Roza ill let you sleep I love you sleep well"  
"Ok I love you I will bye"


	12. Chapter 14

***THE NEXT DAY***

The next day we went to buy the wedding shoes they were like the shoes from Breaking Dawn that Bella wore see I didn't really like Twilight but Lissa made me watch the movies but anyways when we were done buying shoes we went to look at stuff like chairs,table covers, ect

"Hey Rose look what I found online" She said handing me her phone so I stopped walking and looked at the picture it was a wedding topper it had a married couple with stakes in there hands I laughed and looked at how much it was and handed her phone back and she sent it to Dimitri and he replied

"Lissa? is that mine and Rose's wedding topper?"

"YES! :)"

Then she looked at me and asked if were buying it and I nodded

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Lissa this sucks we have to leave in 3 days" I said looking at bridemaid dresses on my computer

then she looked at me worried and said "Rose were are we having the wedding at? and what about the bride dresses?"

"Well bet you think this is crazy but I was thinking about having it in the woods and the reseption in the commons and the dresses I found these really cute one there red strapless and oh look were in luck $199.00 I said looking at the computer and then I yelled for my dads credit card and bought the dresses. When I was done I got up and went to the fridge and got chocolate strawberries cause we had ALOT of them and then I heard someone skype me so I took the container and ran to my computer and saw it was Dimitri so I answer it and I said

"hey!"

"hey Roza hows it going?"

"well I just-but before I got to finish I heard someone knock on the door then I told him ill be back when I looked out the eye hole and saw 9 strigoi outside so I whispered to Lissa and my dad to go hide ***BANG BANG BANG* **then I went to go tell Stan and Alberta and they ran to the door while I ran to go get my stake and I had forgotten that Dimitri was still on skype

"ROZA WHATS GOING ON!"

I close my eyes and said "If I don't survie this attack I love you and Rosalie with my life" and then shut the computer and got on the table next to the door and got ready for battle

D.P.O.V.

"If I don't survie this battle I love you both" she said then the computer went dead

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEND?!" I whispered I was so scared I should be there with her! so I went to Rosalie's room to pick her up

R.P.O.V

AHHHH! I screamed staking a strigoi while the others were doing the same thing

"AHHHH! I screamed again but in pain this time cause someone was pinning my arm against my back then pinning me to the ground it was a strigoi a blond hair strigoi

"TELL ME WERE SHE IS NOW!" he screamed

"YOU WILL NEVER EVER GET TO HER OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I screamed back

"Well I guess we got to kill you then" he said 3

"Go ahead" I said

"AHHH"an unknow screamed I look to see who it was and saw it was Alberta and she staked him and I jumped back on my feet to help. When we had staked all of them we had one more left so I tackled it to the ground and pinned and when I was just about to stake her Alberta screamed

''DON"T!DON'T KILL HER!"

"ALBERTA WHAT THE FUCK SHE'S A STRIGOI WE KILL THEM DON'T SAVE THERE LIFES!" Stan screamed

"REALLY THEN WHY THE FUCK DID WE SAVE DIMITRI'S LIFE?! HU?! ANSWER THAT STAN!"I yelled back at him and he backed off and then looked hurt and then mummbled somthing under his breath and walked away as I pinned her she keep trying to push me off

"Alberta can you get that chair and that rope please hurry!"  
"GET UP!" I yelled at her putting her and tieing her up

"WHO SENT YOU HERE!" putting my stake right next to her heart and she looked scared and I've never ever in my life seen a strigoi scared in my life so this was diffrent

"I forgot her name but she is a moroi I didn't want this life at all but I think I think her name is...TO BE CONTINUED

**SOOO I THINK I DID PRETTY BAD AT THIS STORY BUT I KEEP GETTING DISTRACTED CAUSE AM WATCHING THE FOOTBALL GAME RIGHT NOW AND AM GETTING PRETTY MAD SO YEA TELL ME IF I DID GOOD BAD OK SO YEA PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 15

**chapter 14**

****I think there names are Victor something and Tasha Ozera my mouth flew opened and then closed it back up and said

"WHAT! FIRST OFF I KILLED VICTOR!"

"Rose?" Lissa said looking at me and I knew what she wanted to do so I said

"Lissa are you sure about this?" she nodded and I told Alberta and Stan

''NO ITS MY JOB TO KEEP HER SAFE!''Stan said and that really ticked me off so I said harshly

"IT'S MY JOB TO TAKE CARE OF HER TO AND ALBERTA'S!"thats when I felt lissa get really pissed off and she yelled

"NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO AND WHAT NOT TO DO ONLY ROSE AND CHRISTIAN DO AND I WANT TO DO THIS! we all stared at her

and she staked the strigoi and that use to be strigoi became a daphmir then I saw Lissa fall so I ran to her before she hit her head and Alberta and Stan ran to the daphmir and tied her up just in case it didn't work and I took Lissa to her room and lyed her down when I closed the door my dad scared the fuck out of me

"thanks kiz for saving us your just like your mother" I rolled my eyes and said

"well that's my job I risk my life for moroi life's" he smiled and said

"goodnight kiz" and kissed my forehead

''night''

*The next day*

The next day I woke up and took a shower put shorts short on and a strapless shirt and attached my stake to my thigh and then walked out and saw Liss talking to the moroi when Liss saw me she smiled and said

"Rose this is Bree and she's really sweet she's 13" I nodded my head and walked toward her and said

"Hi Bree am Rose Hathaway "

"Hi am Bree"she said

"so Bree how did you become a strigoi?" I asked

"Well I was at the academy in Russia and I was walking and then a strigoi came and I ran I ran so fast and then I tripped and fell and then he bit me and and next thing I knew I woke up in this place and they told me everthing and said if I didn't do it they would kill me. when she was done a tear fell out and I wiped it away and said

"They cant hurt you now"  
"Tasha can" I shook my head and said "were are your parents?"

she shook her head and said dead my mom died giving birth to me and my dad died in an attack"

"well am sorry to hear that but you have to listen to these people i don't know were there going to take you maybe a foster home but promise me you will listen to them' she shook her head and then she followed Alberta and Stan.** *LATER THAT NIGHT***

Later that night I went to Lissa's room to tell her she was happy then sad then happy again then she asked me if i like this song for the wedding ceremony I listen to it and I looked at her and said

"I love it what's it called?" she smiled and said

"It's called my heart will go on by Patrick Spero" I smiled and gave her a hug and went to sleep

** *3 AM***

****We had to wake up get dressed ect and once we were done we borded the jet and sat in seats for take off. When we arrived in Montana I saw Rosalie and Dimitri waiting for me and I also saw Christian waiting for Lissa but anyway I ran to them and gave them a big hug and said "I missed you guys" and then picked up my bags and walked home. When we walked home I went to my room to unpacked and then went to the living room to relax from the trip then Dimitri got up and started cooking dinner and started singing in Russian so I started laughing and he gave me a look and I said "What?! it's funny when you sing in Russian!" and he gave me another look and I rolled my eyes.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

Later that night I went to take a shower until Dimitri came in and put his hands on my waist and started kissing my neck and saying stuff in Russian and started undressing me and undoing my hair so I did the same thing him and then went to take a shower together there was kissing and so much touching until I heard Rosalie cry so I stepped out until Dimitri pulled me back and keep staring atme so I said what I alwas said

" see something you like?" he laughed and said

"lots of things" I laughed and got my towel from the holder. When I got to Rosalie's room I felt someone staring at me so I picked her up from her crib and feed her again and saw a note on her pillow it said

_**"awww what a little cute baby you have! Take really good care of her Rose because ill take her away and kill her at any time,place,and any day xoxo~unknown oh and p.s. i'll see you at your wedding and look what I did on you daughters wrist xo**_

I looked at Rosalie's wrist and saw what the person was talking about and saw the person had cut her wrist badly no wonder she was screaming for so I screamed "DIMITRI" and he came running toward the room and I gave him the note and he started cursing in russian and then I showed him her wrist and he started cursing and punching stuff and I walked back to the room with the baby in my hands and without Dimitri fell asleep with her.

*** the next morning***

The next morning I found Dimitri with his nuckles with blood and so I called Koriva and told her what had happend last night and she is letting me bring the baby so I went to take a shower and then got dressed in shorts and a loose shirt cause I was going to let the students start fighting today when I walked out of the bathroom and into my room I saw Rosalie with her thumb in her mouth and in her fathers arms so I took a picture and posted it on instagram and facebook and also sent it to everyone saying "daddy's lil girl" so I took the baby and got her dressed and then woke up Dimitri. When he woke up we walked to the academy and showed the students me and him fighting and then this guy wanted me to fight with him so I did and then 10 min later he tackled me to the ground and he was looking under my shirt so I slaped him and he started punching me again and again until I screamed and Dimitri pulled him off of me and pulled him outside to yell at him and I put my hands on my face for no one would see me and stayed on the ground shaking my head on the floor until Dimitri yelled "CLASS DISMISSED' but they just stood there "NOW!" then they so it was me,him,and Rosalie and she started whimpering and he said

''Rose move your hands please" I shook my head

''Rose it's just me and the baby" I shook my head again "fine ill be back" he said

when he came back I herd Lissa come in and she said

''Rose? are you ok?" I shrugged my shoulders

"Then let me see"she said and I shook my head

"Rose if you don't you don't let me see am going to use coulmpution you have 10 secounds" 10,9,8,7,6,,5,4,3,2,1 when she reached 1 I moved my hands and her eyes went wide so I cover up my face again and she said

"let me heal you cause I think you broke you nose cause its bleeding bad!"I shook my head and she said "Fine am healing you!"and I shook my head really fast but she did it anyways she grabbed my hand and did it and I heard a crack and it really did hurt that I screamed really loud good thing the baby wasn't there and then I heard people run in and I looked to see who it was it was Eddie,Alberta,Stan,Dimitri and the baby,Christian,and Adrian and they just stared at us and my eyes went wide because my hands were still on my face then they asked lissa what had happened and she told them and when she was done they all looked at me and asked if it was true i shook my head refusing to remove my hands from my face

"well am hungry lets go eat lunch"Adrian said I nodded my head and we went to eat I just got a chocolate shake cause I wasn't going to move my hands till I got home

"Rose come on move your hands your face was ugly to begin with"Christian said so I stuck up the middle finger at him and Lissa hit him and I said

"you know it's not nice to talk about your self you know that right?" he rolled his eyes and said

"I wasn't talking about myself stupid I was talking about you!"he said

"Really cause the way you described it you sounded like you were talking about your self"I said

"OOOOOOOOH you just got Hathaway!" Adrian blurted out so I removed one hand and gave Adrian a highfive and put the hand back and said

"he always getting Hathaway!" and they all laughed


	14. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15**

1YEAR LATER

"Happy birthday Roza" Dimitri said and I rolled over to see his beautiful place and said

"thank you" and got up from the bed and went to take a shower and got dressed into my birthday outfit that Lissa bought me which was white shorts shorts, a black strapless shirt and black flats I looked good then so I flat ironed my hair put lip gloss and eyeliner then I went outside my bathroom to see everyone there they all screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!" then I started blushing and saw Lissa run to me and gave me a hug

"Happy birthday Rose your finally 19!" I smiled and said thanks

"Wow little daphmir your so old now but still look hot" I smiled and flicked him off

"That's what you can me old you fucker!" and he laughed

"Oh my Rose I just remembered the baby is turning 1 in 2 weeks! We have to start planning'' I rolled my eyes and said

"You and your decorating" she laughed and said

"It's a gift"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Later that night we all had dinner and then we were done we left to go to the party while my mom took care of the baby for us. When we went to the gates there was

a limo and I looked at lissa and she put her hands up and said I didn't do it I promise and I laughed and we went in and then I saw a note saying "happy birthday rose ~ABE" and I smiled and then Dimitri said

"Who is this from?"

"My dad" I said smiling

"Ok so Liss where are we going'' she just laughed and said

''you will find out''  
When we got to are destination we got out and I gave her a glare and laughed and I looked again and saw we were at a club so we went in and an hour later I saw Dimitri getting turned on by lap dances so I stopped before his wild side came but it was too late he came up to me grabbed my hips and took me to a corner like everyone else and he keep kissing me on my neck like which was going to leave a hickey then started kissing me up and down so I started kissing him on his neck cause am not getting a hickey alone. When it turned 3 am we left cause we had work which was sad cause I didn't want it to end, but on the way back on the way back they gave me my birthday presents Lissa and Christian bought me my favorite lip gloss, makeup, and THE BOOTS I WANTED!" I squealed that made Lissa giggled but made Christian rolled his eyes and said "women" and said like always I flicked him off, Adrian got me langiry so I raised a eyebrow and said

"Ok thanks Adrian''

"No problem lil daph'' I rolled my eyes then Eddie and Mia bought me the ruffled shirt I've had my eyes on this week and skinny jeans with new black flats and then Dimitri's gift he pulled out a box and gave it to me so I opened it and saw that he had bought me a beautiful necklace that had all of our birthstones it was really beautiful. When I got home me and Dimitri walked home and then I saw a mustang a freaking mustang in my driveway! It was black and then I saw a note on it so I picked it up and it said

"happy birthday rose I hope you enjoy my and your mothers present DON'T WREAK IT!~Abe and Janine" I smiled and laughed and then we walked inside and then I took off my clothes and remembered that we had to get Rosalie so I told him and he said

''well get her tomorrow but right now all I want is you to myself '' I giggled and said

''ok comrade" and said in my head and said ''best birthday ever''


	15. Chapter 17

***2 more days till the Rosalie's birthday***

The next day me and the baby had to wake up early because me and Lissa were going to take pictures of the baby for her birthday invitations and party so I took her a bath and got her dressed and then put her back into her crib and took myself a shower and got dressed. When we were done I took Rosalie and my car keys and walked to Lissa's. When we were arrived I knocked on her door and she opened it and said

''hey girls you ready to go?" I smiled and said

''lets go drive my new car!" she smiled and then we walked toward my car. When I got to my car I buckled in Rosalie and then I went to the driver side and started the car I felt Lissa's feelings and she was scared so I looked at her and said

''Liss I have my drivers ID so calm down" she looked at me and nodded her head when the engine started I was so excited cause I finally get to drive. When I left the gates the speed limit was 50 so I drove the speed limit ended I went to 60 Lissa gripped the the seat and said

''why did your dad buy you this car?!" I grinned and pushed on the brake to make her grip the seat harder and I laughed. When we arrived we went in the photography studio and I told the guy we have an appointment for Rosaile Belikov and the guy started flirting with me so I showed him my engagement ring and he said

''Appointment for Rosalie Belikov right over here" he said leading us into a room and then the photographer said

"Hi my name is john Cullen and am going to be the one taking the pictures today"

"Hi my name is Rose Belikov this is my sister Lissa and my daughter Rosalie" he smiled and said

''Well let's get started here you can change her on the floor while I get the stuff read" I nodded and got Rosalie's clothes she was going to wear for her party it was a burgundy and white tied princess tutu it was so adorable on her. When john was ready we layed her on her stomach with the fluffy fur carpet and took a picture then we sat her up with the letters spelled one and we did some other poses to. When we were done I put Rosalie's clothes back on and we bought the pictures ant the invitations then we left and went to party city and got Rosalie's decorations and sticked with Elmo and then we went to a bakery and got an Elmo smash cake for her and then a different cake that had happy 1st birthday Rosalie!. When we were all done Lissa looked at me and asked me

"Where are we having the party?"She said

I looked at her then on the road and said "the commons" and she shook her head and we just drove home in silence and all there was the radio. When we arrived they checked us and went home. And then I took Rosalie out and walked to the house. When I got inside I layed Rosalie in her crib and then walked out and noticed Dimitri wasn't there so I walked to mine and Dimitri's room and then felt somebody grab me so I was about to scream until I noticed it was Dimtri because of his aftershave and he whispered "Were were you honey?"

I smiled and said

'' I told you I was planning the baby's birthday party were having it in the commons here are the pictures" I said handing him them he smiled and said

''I love them she looks beautiful just like her mother'' I smiled and took off my clothes and put my PJ on and fell into a beautiful dream in my lovers arms.


	16. Chapter 18

Rosalie's birthday

''Wakie wakie'' I said picking her up and watching her chew on her foot but then I said

''Happy 1st birthday mama!" trying not to cry because my daughter is growing up so fast then I heard someone come in and saw that it was Dimitri and he grabbed my waist and said

''Happy birthday princess!" throwing her up in the air and she laughed so I took her back and took her a bath and then put on her tutu from the photo shoot and then I took a shower and then put on my beige blouse it was short in the front and long in the back and in the back its laced to and then my jeggings, and my high heels black booties and finally flat iron my hair and put eyeliner,lip gloss, and eye shadow. When we were all finished I got a Tex message from Lissa and it said

''you can come now were finished decoration now''

''ok thanks'' I replied then I looked at dimitri and nodded and then he carried Rosalie and we walked toward the commons we arrived I took Rosalie and walked into the commons when I walked in I saw the pictures that we took yesterday on table next to the entrance and a book people can sign for Rosalie it looked good so I ran to Lissa and keep thanking her and then me and Dimitri went to go to pick up Dimitri's family from the airport while Lissa watched the baby. When we arrived Victoria and Paul ran to me and gave me a hug and they said hi and then we went back to the party. When we arrived there were a lot of people there so I started talking to some people and intruding Rosalie to people and everyone thought she was cute. When it was time for cake I brought out Rosalie's cake and she started smashing it and getting it all over her and then we did the presents and she got a lot of them Lissa and Christian bought her an outfit's which they were cute one of them was a pink fur vest with a white shirt under it and a brown and pink polka dot leggings and a grey fur vest with white shirt under it and gray leggings and I thought they were cute and Dimitri's family bought some cute ones too. When the party was over Alberta came to me and handed me something and I looked at her and said

''what is this?'' she looked at me and said

''look!" so I looked under the cover and saw that it was a stake! And it had Rosalie's full name on it so I covered it back up and gave her a hug

"Don't give it to her until she learns how to use it" I nodded and said thank you and then she left and I went back to cleaning. When Lissa and I were done cleaning me and her left and went home. When I got home I went to see if Rosalie was asleep and she was she was asleep with Paul, Zoya ,and Victoria I smiled and then went to my room and put on my PJ's and fell asleep in Dimitri's arms

**hey guys um yea tell me if you like it and tell me if I made any mistakes and remember to leave a review to tell me if u like thanks~alyssa**


	17. Chapter 19

2 months later and 1 week before wedding

"Rose? ROSE?!" Lissa said

"WHAT?!" I said

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea! LAS VEGAS HERE WE COME!" I said boarding the privet jet. When we got on the plan I saw my bridesmaids which were Lissa, Victoria, Karoline, Sonya and Mia they all smiled and I said

"WHO IS READY FOR LAS VEGAS!" they all laughed and I took my seat. When we arrived Lissa got us a limo and we went to the hotel and then we got ready for tonight so I took a shower and put on a black crop top, white short shorts and converse I looked ok and then we left Lissa called a cab and we went to a club. When I started drinking I got buzzed and then I started getting drunk so we left and then we went to a bar and that's when I got really drunk. When we were walking back I keep tripping on my feet and started saying weird stuff like are you my mom and then I tripped and feel on my face and saw blood then it went black.

*the next morning*

The next morning I felt like shit especially my face and then I rubbed my check ruefully then I looked in the mirror and saw a HUGE bruise on my face and I screamed and then everyone came in running and asking me what happened then I pointed at the freaking bruise on my freaking face and their eyes went wide and I started crying so Lissa came to me and put her hand on my face and tried healing it but it didn't work

"Lissa what if this doesn't go away before the wedding?!" I said

"well use foundation then or something" she said I sighed and then I got dressed I put on frayed shorts and a loose shirt then I went done stairs with my big bruise on my cheek. When I went down stairs everyone was ready to go eat breakfast. When we got to the restaurant Lissa and Mia went to go feed off of someone. When they came back the waitress came to take are orders I ordered a chocolate mocha and chocolate chip pancakes then everyone got whatever they wanted I looked at Lissa's face and gave her a sign that she had blood on her face and then we went to the bathroom to go get it off. When we got to the bathroom I made sure if there were any strigoi there and then told her to come in and then I started laughing at her cause she had blood on her face and she started blushing

"Shut up Rose at lease I don't have a huge bruise on my face!" she said and I started laughing again

"Tussah sister" then we left the bathroom and saw that are food was on the table. When we were done we went in the city and other places then we went back to the hotel and we went to sleep.

1 day left in Los Angles

The next day we went everywhere and bought stuff and then we went to a fancy restaurant so we had to wear really fancy clothes so I wore a black and Lilly jeweled strapless dress and flat iron my hair I looked cute. When we got to the restraunt the waiter keep flirting with me so I showed him my ring and he keep flirting so I just keep smiling. When dinner was over I got dressed in my PJ's and started packing cause we leaving tonight and going to arrive in Montana in the early in the morning. When we were all done we went to the plain and started boarding and taking are seats when everyone got in their seats I stood up and told them thank you and then got back in my seat turned off my light so did everyone else and then fell asleep. When the pilot came on I woke up and he said

"Please put on your seatbelts we will be arriving at the academy in 1 min thank you." So I woke up Lissa and told her and she urged and put her belt on and then we landed and we got are bags and then we walked toward the medium shack and we went back to sleep and then I woke up again and saw Olean Dimitri's mom awake so I walked to her

"Hey what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep and am cooking black bread for tomorrow" I nodded my head and she said

"Roza am happy that Dimika found such a beautiful women that he can give his heart to and am glad you are going to be his wife and you should get back to sleep you need your beauty sleep" I smiled and nodded my head and said

"Thank you and and glad you're going to be my mother-in-law" she smiled and said

"Night Roza"

"Night Olena"


	18. Chapter 20

**HERE YOU GO GUYS IT THE WEDDING! YAAAAY! OH AND I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY THE BEAUTIFUL RICHELLE MEAD SO YEAH HERE YOU GO GUYS ENJOY**

Wedding day

The next morning I woke up to Lissa shaking me and my eyes went wide and she said

"Bought time gosh!" I rolled my eyes and she started pulling me to the door and yelling at everyone that we need to not be seen by people especially Dimitri and we need to run to tents so she opened the door and we all ran toward are tents. When we got to the tents Olena was the first one there and with her black bread and I smiled and said good morning

"good morning Roza" she said smiling then Lissa pushed me down in the chair and I looked in the mirror and I saw that the bruise was gone so I fist pumped and said yes and they all laughed and then the makeup ladies came and they put my makeup on and then they put my hair up which was twisted low bun which was pretty when they were done I had to carefully put on my dress and then we had to wait and I couldn't stop shaking so Lissa came up to me and started talking to me and then Lissa told me something which made me scream

D.P.O.V

When we were done me and the guys started talking until I heard Rose scream so I told Christian and Adrian to go see what happened and they ran

C.P.O.V

When we arrived I saw Lissa grinning and I said

"WHAT IS THE HELL GOING ON!" and Lissa came to me and told me something that made me cry so I picked her up and spinned her and then Adrian asked me what was going on so I told him and he did the same thing to her.

R.P.O.V

"Rose am pregnant!" Lissa said and I screamed and then that's when Christian came in and said

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON"

"Am pregnant!" she told him and he started crying and then spinned her until Adrian said the same thing and she told him and he did the same thing. When it was almost time my dad and my mom came in and and my mom started CRYING! Janine Hathaway crying! So I started laughing and said

"Janine Hathaway is crying?!" she rolled her eyes and then my dad reached in his pocket and pulled something out it was a box and he handed it to me and I opened it and saw that it was a diamond necklace and he said "It are first family heirloom " then he put it on me and it felt cool and then I gave them a hug and then my mom left and that's when it was time so the bridesmaids went with their boyfriends and then Rosalie and Zoya went cause they are the flower girls and then Paul went and then it was my turn and then my shakes came back so I took my dad's arm and he and I walked down the aisle together. When we took the turn I saw Dimitri's face and then I started picking up the speed and then when I reached him my dad let go of my arm and gave it to Dimitri.

"I Rosemarie Hathaway take you Dimitri Belikov, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I said

"I Dimitri Belikov take you Rosemarie Hathaway to be my lawfully weeded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." he said

"I do"

"I do"

"I know pronounce you husband and wife" when we said this we kisses for a while until he broke the kiss and everyone cheered and I started blushing and then we took Rosalie and walked toward the commons to celebrate. When we got to the commons me and Dimitri walked in and we went to are table to sit down and I put Rosalie on my lap and she keep sucking on her thumb when it was time for speeches Dimitri went up and said

"thank you for coming today I would like to make a toast to my beautiful wife I will always love you and am happy that we have a beautiful daughter together and I will never let anything happen to you guys you're my life thank you" then he got off the stage and came to me and gave us both a kiss. When the speeches were done I put Rosalie on the ground cause she keep kicking me and then I turned my back for one second and saw she was GONE!

"Um Dimitri were is Rosalie?" his eyes went wide and ran to the stage and asked if they have seen the baby anywhere and then I heard a little baby squealed so I ran to the were the noise was coming from and then I saw her and she was crawling! My baby is crawling at my wedding! so I called Dimitri and he ran and saw that she crawled to him and I picked her up and threw her in the air and said don't ever scare me again! She laughed and said momma. When it was time to go I gave Rosalie a kiss and then I went to go get dressed for my honeymoon I put on a black strapless dress then I went to tell everyone good bye and they keep throwing seeds at u s then put the bags in the car and left to the airport.

**SOOOO LOTS OF SUPRISES IN THERE HU? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT TELL ME IF YOU DID OR DIDN'T AND TELL ME IF I DID SOME MISTAKES THANKS OH AND PLEASE FOLLLOW CAUSE THERE ARE MORE SUPRISES COMING UP VERY SOON ~ALYSSA =)**


	19. Chapter 21

Honeymoon  
When we arrived at the privet jet Dimitri and I got in are seats and he keep his hand on my knee and his hand on my waist when were standing but I really wanted to know we're going cause it keep bothering me so I said  
"Dimitri?"  
"Yes Roza?"  
"We're are going?"  
"You'll find out"  
"Ugh!" I said banging my head on the seat then I told him I was going to listen to music so I put on the head phones and Avii wake me up was on so I listen to it and then fell asleep after it was done. When I woke up Dimitri looked at me and said that we're almost there so I fell asleep again and then an hour later I woke up to the pilot saying to put on are seat belts and that were landing so I sighed and put on my seatbelt and then grabbed Dimitri's hand and he grabbed back and we kissed each other and then we landed and I asked Dimitri where were we and he smiled and said  
"We're in Hawaii Roza" my mouth flew open and we got off the privet jet and got are luggage and then I said  
"No wonder Lissa bought me a bunch of bathing suites" he laughed and we walked toward are rental car it was a black convertible and once again my mouth flew open and he laughed so I closed it and we went in he started it and I smiled and I looked at him and kissed him again and then we drove off to are rental house. When we arrived I was about to get my bags until Dimitri picked me up bride  
style and I squealed and he took me into the house and set me down and told me that he was going to get the bags and I nodded my head and said ok. When he was done he said  
"Roza do you want to go swim?" I grinned and nodded my head and then I saw him take off his clothes outside so I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself and brushed my hair and brushed my teeth and then looked outside and mumbled "  
thank god it's dark out there" and then I got a towel and covered myself and then uncovered myself and walked in the water it was warm and I walked to his side and he looked at me and smiled and cupped my face and said

"I love you Rose" I smiled and kissed him then he picked me up and took me back inside the house and laid me on the bed and started kissing me harder and then started kissing me everywhere then he put us in a sitting position and we keep kissing each other and then he laid me down and then he entered me and then I started grabbing the sheets and then when he was done we laid there breathing heavily trying to catch our breath and then we feel asleep in each other's arms.

**hey guys please tell me what you think don't forget to write out a review thanks~alyssa**


	20. Chapter 22

The next day honeymoon 2

The next day I felt Dimitri hand rubbing up and down in on my thigh so I looked up at him and he smiled and said

"Morning roza" I smiled and said

"Morning comrade" I said giving him a kiss on the lips and then getting up from the bed and going to take a shower until Dimitri came in so I looked at him and smiled and then he came to me and placed his hands on my waist and spoke in Russian in my ear and I smiled even though I had no idea what he was saying but I could tell they were sweet things so then I got out of his hold and started undressing myself and then I looked over my shoulder to see him and he was smiling so I just rolled my eyes and went in and then he came in naked and took a shower with me so I looked at him and kissed him and he kissed me back and then he took me to then bed and we had sex. When we were done we just stayed in each other's arms and then he got up and got dressed and then went to the kitchen to cook dinner, so I got up went to my luggage and got out a really long shirt and put it on. When I went to the kitchen I went up to Dimitri and put my arms around him and said "I love you" he turned around and said "I love you Roza" and then kissed my lips.

When he was done eating we went to bed and I feel in to a spirit dream with Lissa

"Hey Liss"

"Hey Rose sooo how's it been?" she said with a grin on her face

"It's been good" I said smiling

"So when are you coming back?"

"Were coming back tomorrow morning" I said, she smiled and said

"We'll see you tomorrow" then the dream was gone so I woke up to see Dimitri's beautiful face and he smiled and said

"Hey Roza"

"Hey comrade, what are we doing today?" he smiled and said

"Well later were going out to dinner but right now nothing" I nodded my head

When it turned 12:00 I went to the bedroom and locked it and put on my bathing suit and then got sunscreen and a fashion magazine and then went to outside to relaxed with the sounds of the ocean until Dimitri came out and said

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow and looked back at my magazine and keep reading

"REALLY!" I looked up again and then keep reading until he snatched the magazine away I looked at him and I shrugged my shoulders and got my other magazine and read that one until he snatched all of them away and looked at him wide eye and my mouth open and he just stared at me said

"Really rose?"

"Uh yeah! Now can I please have my magazines back?" he rolled his eyes and said

"Are you going to ignore me again?"

"Maybe"

"Then nope"

"Please baby" I wined he rolled his eyes and gave them back to me and I squealed and then he said

"Were leaving in an hour" I sighed and then got up and went inside

When I went Dimitri came up from be hide me and put his hands on my waist and then walked away and then my eyes went wide because I saw a red Lilly Rose beatted ruffled tube dress on the bed and then I grinned and put it on. When I was done Dimitri and I went to the car and left, when we arrived we got out of the car and went inside the place was pretty and also quiet which scared me then I heard Dimitri say

"Belikov table for 2"

"Oh Belikov table for 2 right over here" the man said

When he showed us are table we order drinks and then ordered are food. When the food had arrived it was still a little hot so I had to blow on it then Dimitri asked for Champaign and I raised an eyebrow and whispered "am a little under age" and she shrugged his shoulders and said nothing and I rolled my eyes. When we were done we went back to are rental to pack and get change. When we got there Dimitri went inside to pack while I went to go get change which I picked my PJ's and then went to go help Dimitri but he was already done so I got into the car and we went to then privet jet. When we arrived they were already for us so we boarded onto the plane and took off and of cores I fell asleep when I woke up we had already landed in Montana so I took of my seat belt and got off of the plane to see everyone there even Rosalie so I ran to her and picked her up and said (in baby talk)

"How's my little baby girl mommy missed you soooooo much! Oh and so did daddy" and then she smiled at me which made me laugh and then I looked at Lissa and saw then her bump was showing so I squealed and ran to her and said

"Liss your baby is showing now!"

"I know right!"

"Rose!" Dimitri said so I looked behind my shoulder and smirked and then looked back at Lissa

"Rose! A little help?" I sighed and went to help him

When we finally got home the sun was still up so I decided to fall back asleep and let Dimitri take care of the baby.


End file.
